Memories of a Rival
by A.Aleaume
Summary: Jamie reflects on the past years, but he then starts thinking about the very farm girl whom he considers his rival... or is it more? You'll have to find out on your own. JamieJill ThreeShot, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! As you can tell, this is my first fanfic submitted here. It was originally going to be submitted in a contest, but, I remembered this account, so, I decided to submit it here!

**Info on Story**

**HM Game**: **Magical Melody**

**Couple**: **Jamie+Jill**

**Enjoy! **

**----------------------------------------------------**

It was dark in Flowerbud Village. A purple-haired ambiguous-looking man walked through the mountains. His face was adorned with soft features, in contrast, he had harsh-looking, unforgiving eyes that looked as blue as ice. He was wearing a hat that looked like it belonged in a western movie. He also had a poncho on which had various colors on it, all corresponding to a purple theme. To complete the look he had a reddish-purple scarf and black pants.

It was a cool night, as it was Fall in Flowerbud. The fallen red and orange leaves made a crunching sound when he stepped on them. The residents of the village were already in their cozy homes, probably around a warm, toasty fire. He was thinking about the village, but specifically, he was thinking about how many changes had happened during the last four years. A lot of people from the village had gotten married with one another, some of the couples were even expecting children soon. Another thing that had changed was the amount of people here. Saibara had moved in recently, along with Merryl, whom had come here less than a week ago and had already made friends with a lad named Tim. "She moved here too..." He mumbled, and that "she" he was talking about was a girl named Jill.

_It was a spring day, and as usual, Jamie was at his farm, letting his animals graze  
"H-Hello, Jamie" A shy voice called out. Jamie winced "That voice..." He mumbled. He slowly turned around, only to see that it was his rival, Jill, standing by the fence.  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked coolly while folding his arms.  
Jill just smiled "I-I wanted to see how-" "Get out..." She was cut off by Jamie  
Jill looked disappointed "But, Jamie!-" "Get out!" Jamie shouted "Out, out, out!"  
He looked furious, and he was stomping on the ground. Jill looked scared, and to not agitate him even more, she ran off the property.  
"Hmph!" Jamie scowled "What does she think, going on my turf!"_

"And she came back the very next day..." He mumbled with a smile "She never stopped trying to befriend me, even after I kept rejecting her so many times..." As he kept on walking, he kept on thinking about her...

_It was the year after Jill came, summer actually. It was the Fireworks festival during the night. The fireworks were about to start, and, as always, Jamie was alone watching them  
"I don't even know why I come here, I never receive a note..." Jamie mumbled.  
During the commotion of the festival, Jamie managed to hear somebody walking toward him. He quickly turned around in a swift move "Whad'dya want!?" He shouted at the person behind him. There stood a shocked Jill, surprised by Jamie's sudden reaction.  
Jamie sighed "S-...Sorry" He mumbled while looking at the ground. Jill walked up to him.  
"Jamie..." Jill started "C-Can I ask you something?" Jamie looked up and saw Jill with her hands behind her back, looking at the floor  
"Yes?" He asked, seemingly annoyed by her presence.  
"Will... do you wanna see the fireworks with me?" Jill asked.  
Jamie looked into her big, brown eyes. There he saw fear, fear of being rejected.  
"Jill..." Jamie mumbled "Rivals aren't supposed to be like this..."  
"I-I know" Jill started "But let's just forget that we're rivals and enjoy the fireworks together... Please?"  
Jamie sighed deeply "Fine..." He answered. Jill smiled and quickly walked to his right side  
"Thank you" She said with a bow  
"Yeah, yeah" Jamie said "But! Not a word of this to anybody, understand?" Jill nodded happily. _

At that moment, the fireworks started. And at the same time, Jamie started to doubt what he exactly felt about the little farmer girl. 

As he walked, he chuckled "I promised myself that I wouldn't like her more than a friend would. Heck! Not any more than a acquaintance" He mumbled "Guess I failed that on last year's Starry Night Festival..."

_It was dark, it was dreary. But at the same time, there was a festive feel in the air. It was the Starry Night Festival. This year, Jamie didn't plan on going to the festival  
"Why should I bother..." He mumbled as he sat by the dining table in his house "The Goddess is already saved... and nobody in their right mind would go with me..."  
He got up from the table when he heard a knock on his door  
"Ah! What do I care if I don't go!" He thought aloud  
He opened the door and there she was, Jill  
"Good Evening, Jamie" Jill greeted with a smile  
His cheeks burned a light pink "Wha- What are you doing here?" Jamie mumbled. But it was loud enough so she could hear.  
She looked at the floor, blushing as well "I came here to ask you if you want to see the fireworks with me..."  
He looked surprised "Nobody wants to go with me... What makes you any different?" He asked harshly.  
Jill was surprised by how he responded, but she kept on smiling "I-If you go with me, I'll tell you why..." She offered  
Jamie scoffed "Fine!" He said, acting as if he was going reluctantly. But, he knew that deep down inside, he wanted to spend that special night with her.  
Jill smiled, she then bowed "Thank you" She said shyly. She then turned around "Shall we go now?" She asked. She realized that Jamie was, as always, already ahead of her.  
"Come on... the stars are only here for the night..." __He called out..._

----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know it is rather inconvenient to end the chapter here, but I'm going to continue the story in the other chapter, m'kay? Good. :)

BTW If you have any tips on my story/writing style, don't hesitate on leaving a review. -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Awesome Rapidash: _**Thanks for the tip! 8D Let's see if in this chappie the problem's fixed. The editing sistem hates me right now XD

_**Jamie opened the door and there she was, Jill **_

_**"Good Evening, Jamie" Jill greeted with a smile**_

_**His cheeks burned a light pink "Wha- What are you doing here?" Jamie mumbled. But it was loud enough so she could hear.**_

_**She looked at the floor, blushing as well "I came here to ask you if you want to see the fireworks with me..."**_

_**He looked surprised "Nobody wants to go with me... What makes you any different?" He asked harshly. **_

_**Jill was surprised by how he responded, but she kept on smiling "I-If you go with me, I'll tell you why..." She offered**_

_**Jamie scoffed "Fine!" He said, acting as if he was going reluctantly. But, he knew that deep down inside, he wanted to spend that special night with her.**_

_**Jill smiled, she then bowed "Thank you" She said shyly. She then turned around "Shall we go now?" She asked. She realized that Jamie was, as always, already ahead of her.**_

_**"Come on... the stars are only here for the night..." He called out.**_

_

* * *

_And there we left off. Let us continue, shall we?

* * *

_An hour later, Jamie and Jill were already at Starry Hill, gazing at the sky. Everything there was covered by snow, and you could see your steps in it. The bright, white stars shined upon the ground. _

_"The stars are beautiful tonight..." Jill mumbled lowly. _

_Jamie nodded "Now I see what makes this holiday so special" He said "I... I've never gone here on the past Starry Nights..."_

_Jill sighed "It's better not going at all than going alone, like I did for the past two years..."_

_Jamie turned towards her "Enough chatting..." He said "You haven't answered my question yet"_

_Jill looked surprised "What question?" She asked_

_"Why did you want to spend this special night with me?" Jamie asked glaring at her "I'm sure most of the people here have told you that I'm a grump, so what makes you think any different?"_

_Jill smiled at him, which caused him to turn his view from her, blushing "Jamie..." She started "...even though they say that you're a grump... I-I've seen the nice side of you-"_

_She was cut off by Jamie "What do you mean by that?" He asked_

_"I've seen how you handle your animals, you treat them with love" Jill said, which caused him to look at the floor, but she continued nonetheless "And you also show your caring side through your devotion to the Harvest Goddess..." Jill looked at the sky "But even though I've seen that side of you... I still like the anti-social you, the one that's determined"_

_"...Determined...Loving...Caring..." Jamie mumbled while blushing "Nobody's ever told me that about me" Jamie smiled sincerely at Jill, which caused her to blush "Thank you, Jill"_

_"N-no problem" Jill said while looking at the floor "But... now it's my turn to ask a question" She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face._

_"Very well" Jamie said to her "It's only fair, shoot"_

_"I've only got one..." Jill clarified "Wha-... Why did you come with me here? I mean, you always tell me that, well... I'm annoying. And you could've easily said no..."_

_Jamie's eyes opened widely, and he tipped his hat so that she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks "Well..." Jamie said "You're the only one I would think is most tolerable in the village"_

_Jill looked at the floor with disappointment "But, I..." _

_Jill raised her head so that her eye level would be on his level "But, what?" Jill asked_

_"But, I..." Jamie continued "...I actually wanted to go on this festival with you...to spend time with you..."_

_Jill blushed "Whe-Where are you getting at?" She asked shyly._

_Jamie was never one to express emotion, so when he hugged Jill at that moment, it was difficult for him. When he wrapped his arms around her, he felt his heartbeat accelerating, and a knot formed in his throat. Her face was burning a deep red hue, and she looked like she was surprised and also unsure of what she should do._

_"Jill..." He managed to say. He tightened his grip on her to show how sure he was about what he was going to say"What I'm trying to say is that I... love you" As he said those three little words, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. He had finally confessed his long-hidden feelings towards his rival._

_Jill hugged back tightly. She then separated from him, his arms never leaving her waist. She looked at Jamie, who was looking away from her, avoiding her gaze. Shelooked directly into his blue eyes, there she saw for the first time the same fear she had during the Fireworks Festival, fear of being rejected. "Jamie..." She said. He then looked at her, and he noticed that she was smiling and blushing deeply "I-I love you, too!" _

_Jamie looked shocked as she said those words. But that shock soon turned into happiness. He was smiling tenderly at her, and she in turn hugged him tightly, their bodies merged into one._

_And they stayed like that for the rest of the night..._

* * *

Even though it had been almost a year after that event, Jamie couldn't help but blush as he remembered that precious memory "Who would've known that I would've fallen in love with somebody..." Jamie thought "And I thought that I would've lost her yesterday..."

* * *

...OMG Cliff-hanger!!! XD 

But, I leave you there. I'll submit the last part later. (But how much later depends on the reviews...)

Take the time and review my story, please 8D I don't bite XD


	3. Chapter 3

Gah/// Thank you all for your support! 8D I would have never thought that so many people would actually read this, nonetheless like it! Thank you all once more!

* * *

Even though it had been almost a year after that event, Jamie couldn't help but blush as he rememberedthat precious memory "Who would've known that I would've fallen in love with somebody..." Jamie thought "And I thought that I would've lost her yesterday..."

* * *

We left off there, so, let's see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

_It was the day before, and it was going normally. Ann had blown up another experiment...yet again. Lyla, Katie and Eve were chatting about their work, their husbands, and Katie's soon-to-be-born baby; Nina and Basil were teaching their young toddler how to walk in the field, and Joe and Dan were chatting in the vineyard. _

_Jamie was in his field, watching his animals graze, as always. "Everything is going as it should be..." He mumbled. He then started looking around out of boredom. He gazed at the winery, at the bar, the Blue Sky Ranch, at Mt. Moon. It was then when he saw somebody climbing it, and it seemed that person got hit by a rock "Hn. I wonder who's the fool thats climbing that mountain" He muttered as he continued to watch the person climb. As he continued looking, he saw some pigtails moving with the wind "Pigtails? And they're a brown color if I'm correct..." Jamie started to think about the people who have the same hairstyle "Katie? No, she can't, she's pregnant... Ray? He has a ponytail, not pigtails... not to mention he's a guy..." And that led up to one person "It can't be...!" Jamie ran out of his field in desperation and headed towards the mountain._

_After running through trees, rocks and other things, Jamie arrived at Mount Moon. It was then when he could see the person more clearly, and his suspicions were correct. It was Jill, and she was climbing down the steep cliff. _

"_Jill!" Jamie yelled. _

_Jill turned her head to the right. She saw him and smiled, but, upon moving her gaze, she didn't notice the rock that was aimed straight for her._

"_Watch out!" Jamie screamed. He was scared that Jill would get hurt, because, even though he wouldn't still admit it to anybody but himself, he cared deeply about her, and he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her._

_Jill looked up and saw the quickly falling rock. She somewhat to the right, but it was of no use. The rock hit her left shoulder, causing her to let her left hand to go, and since her right hand couldn't carry her completely, she fell._

_Jamie's heart sank when he saw Jill falling and screaming. He ran up to the spot where he thought Jill was going to land once she reached the bottom. He opened his arms and tried to catch her, and he did, but, Jill's weight caused him to fall face first on the ground, his arms only cushioning her fall._

_Jamie got up, but he noticed Jill wasn't getting up... or moving for that matter. Jamie knelt down beside her and moved her to a sitting position. "Jill...Jill!" No matter what, she wouldn't respond. _

_He tilted her head gently with his hand so that her face could face his. "Is she- Is she breathing?" He mumbled to himself. "What if... she's... dead?" He then started to think about that, and a shiver ran through him. He couldn't bear think of losing her. In the whole village, she was the only one who accepted him for who he was. She was the one who supported him in every way possible, even when he acted cold and aloof towards her, and she was the one whom he truly loved._

_Much to his relief, Jill suddenly coughed, but she didn't move anymore. "She's knocked out..." He sighed deeply, but you couldn't tell if it was out of relief, or annoyance "She always gets herself in these situations" He then delicately picked her up bridal-style "The people in this village will probably tease me to no end if they see me like this..." He mumbled as he swiftly walked down the mountain "But, it's for her own good, not mine..."_

* * *

_After walking off the mountain, Jamie was right about the villagers "Oy! Look at Jamie! He's finally got himself Jill!" Dan said to Joe with a wink "...you know you owe me 5000g, right?" Upon saying that, Joe reminded Dan of his bet about them. "What!" Jamie growled as he turned to them, momentarily forgetting about Jill, whom was still in his arms. He looked as if the Devil himself were possessing him "YOU BET ON ME!?" Dan and Joe looked absolutely scared, as they knew that Jamie usually gets his revenge... whether they liked it or not._

"_Un... Jamie... Where am I?" Jamie suddenly turned surprised. He looked at Jill, whom was still a bit groggy. She was blocking the sunlight out of her eyes._

"_Don't move" He said while looking at her tenderly "I'll take you to the clinic" _

"_Awwwww! Isn't that just adorable!" Joe and Dan said at the same time. They would have to face the wrath of Jamie anyways, so why not continue teasing him? _

_Jill's cheeks burned a deep red, not because of Joe and Dan's comment, but also, she realized Jamie was carrying her, but, Jamie sent a death glare towards them, which caused them to shut up for good._

"_Let's go" Jamie said as he continued tracking for the clinic._

* * *

"_Don't overwork yourself that much" Was one of the things Jamie heard Alex say to Jill through the curtains. He was sitting on a chair by the Alex's desk, which had documents, pens and pictures of Alex, Gina, Martha and Alex and Gina's baby girl. "How cheesy..." He mumbled as he grabbed one and looked at it up close. _

"_Don't tell me she's fainted again! It's been the fourth time this season!" Jamie almost dropped the picture frame when he heard Martha comment on the situation. He quickly placed the frame back on the desk when he saw Alex heading towards him, followed by Jill looking at the floor. "Make sure she eats and goes to sleep once she gets home" Alex said to him. _

"_Ah, wait!" Martha said as she walked up to Jamie and Jill. "You two are positively filthy! Where were you? Climbing Mount Moon?" Jamie glared at Jill, whom laughed lightly. Martha pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping Jamie and Jill's faces "And you two are absolutely scratched up! Why, back in my day my-" "Martha, please." Alex cut off Martha on her rant "They're adults, they know how to take care of themselves" He turned to Jamie and Jill "Just clean your wounds, eat plenty and sleep and you two will be fine tomorrow" He said reassuringly. _

"_Thank you, Doctor" Jill said with a smile "Yeah... thanks" Jamie said as he avoided looking at Alex and Martha. Jamie got up and walked out of the clinic, followed by Jill._

_Once they were almost at Jill's home, Jamie stopped in his tracks and grabbed Jill by the shoulders. "Why did you do that..." Jamie asked Jill as he looked at her in the eye "Do what?" Jill asked "Almost getting yourself killed by climbing that damn mountain!" Jamie pointed at Mt. Moon, which caused Jill to look at the dirt road between her feet in embarrassment. Jamie let go of her so she could start explaining _

"_Jamie..." She started "I-I didn't climb that mountain without a reason" Jamie noticed she was blushing lightly, which caused him to raise an eyebrow "I climbed it so I could get you this..." She started looking in her pockets, and she then pulled out a beautiful blue feather. Upon seeing that precious item, Jamie blushed deeply. That feather might not seem like much, but, in that place, one would give it to the person whom you wanted to marry._

"_W-What do you mean that's for me?" Jamie stuttered. Jill looked at him in the eye "It is for you, Jamie..." Jill started blushing a deep red "...Jamie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_

_Jamie glared at her, he thought up of an answer which would really test her love for him, which was true either way "Now that the Goddess is revived, I'm planning to move away." He started explaining "If you really want to end this, meet me at the Goddess Pond. I'll accept it there" Jill didn't look surprised "I didn't expect anything less from you" Jill said with a smile, which in turn made Jamie look surprised. She then frowned upon noticing something"But... I-I can't go today, I'm too tired..." She suddenly perked up "But, I'll go there during the evening tomorrow, I promise!" Jill then ran off to her house, leaving Jamie alone, thinking... _

"_...I wonder if she's really going to do it..." He mumbled_

* * *

Just as he finished day-dreaming, Jamie noticed had gotten to the entrance of the Goddess Pond. "It's the moment of truth..." Jamie mumbled as he took a deep breath. He entered the Pond. It was a beautiful place, really. There was a small river around the earth. Beside the main piece of earth there were unusual mushrooms, but they were pretty nonetheless. There were also beautiful flowers, which beauty could only be compared to the Harvest Goddess, whom was in the middle of the cave, smiling radiantly. She had long hair in a beautiful purple shade. She also had a dress on which had several purple shades on it, combining with her shining purple eyes. In front of the magical deity were four small beings cheering. People called them Harvest Sprites, and they would serve and worship the Goddess, who in turn treated them with love. 

But that wasn't the only things he saw. The first thing, well actually, person whom he focused on. That person was the one whom he was expecting to meet in that very place. It was Jill. She was smiling shyly at him, fidgeting nervously with her fingers. She wore what she always wore, but he thought that she looked pretty either way. Her clothing consisted of a white button-up shirt which was layered with a light pink vest. She also wore shorts which ended at her knee, and simple brown shoes as well. Her hair was up in two loose pig-tails with bangs adorning her face.

In front of Jill was the Harvest Goddess, and you could say it was because of her that Jamie and Jill met in the first place. She was smiling and giggling. She had just heard the news from Jill "Ah! That's so romantic!" The deity said "I knew you two would end up together!" Both Jamie and Jill blushed deeply at her comment. Jill looked at the floor and then looked at Jamie again. She pulled out the same blue feather from yesterday and showed it to Jamie, who turned around, looking at the floor.

"Idiot..." He mumbled, blushing deeply. He turned back to Jill, whom was still smiling. Even though a normal person would take that as an insult, that was just Jamie's "very sweet" way of showing his feelings "...Of course I'll marry you"

* * *

... FIN ...

Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations, but I did try my best, and it was _very_ fun writing this ) Also... do you think I should write an epilogue?

Please review! 8D I'm always up to reading tips, and hearing from the readers as well XD


End file.
